1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color irregularity detecting device, an image forming apparatus, and a color irregularity detecting method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a color tone testing method which subjects a surface of a testing target to color tone testing, and an image processing apparatus which carries out the color tone testing method are known (JP-A-2002-286549).
In the image processing apparatus described in JP-A-2002-286549, optical spectral values are detected for points on the surface of the testing target using a spectral sensor (a color measuring device), and color tone data corresponding to the points on the surface of the testing target is calculated using the optical spectral values. The color tone testing of the testing target is carried out using the color tone data.
Incidentally, when printing an image or the like onto a medium, there is a case in which color irregularity occurs in the printed object due to fluctuation in the printing position and the gradation stemming from the apparatus, surface waviness of the medium, or the like. In regard to the color irregularity, in the apparatus described in JP-A-2002-286549, it is possible to detect color irregularity by using the color tone data of the surface of the testing target as described above.
However, since the optical spectrum is acquired for each point in the testing target in order to calculate the color tone data, the measurement time for acquiring the optical spectrum becomes long, and thus, the time necessary for the color tone testing of the color irregularity detection and the like also becomes long.